Silence is Golden
by ThiefofSong
Summary: It's been two years of torture for 10-year-old Rebekah. She's had the same dreams every night since she was 8, and as she grows, so do they, becoming darker and more sinister. Her parents say that they mean nothing, but Rebekah cannot stop thinking one thing; What if they /did/ become something more dangerous?


**AN: Alright, so... This is my first time writing anything Harry Potter related, and it's probably not going to be very good, but! I am going to give it my best shot. I'd really, really like criticism and all that, and even if you're harsh, don't worry. I won't mind! 3 Thank you! **

**-Song**

_"Kill… Kill!"_

_It was the dream again._

_"Kill!"_

_Darkness surrounded her on all sides, pressing in on her, threatening to drown her. It was so absolute that it startled her; she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. That's how it always was at first, though, in this dream._

_"You… must… kill!" The voice howled, and then an inhuman scream echoed from somewhere to her left, and then to her right. Soon, it came from every direction, and she found herself screaming along with them. The pain they brought… It was indescribable._

_"I will not!" She managed to snap back at it, her head throbbing. "I will never!"_

_"But you will," It said back, its voice silky and charming. She knew it was all a lie. "Dearest Rebekah… You will help me. You'll help me destroy the boy."_

_"No." Rebekah hissed through her teeth, clamped together as tightly as possible in an attempt to cancel out the pain. It wasn't helping. "I will not help you."_

_"BUT YOU WILL!" It yelled, and it seemed to be directly next to her. She jumped back, afraid, even though this had happened multiple times before. All at once, a bright light shined overhead, fighting the darkness away, and a faint prickle of happiness budded at the back of her mind. At least she could see now._

_"Will I, though? How can you be so sure?" Rebekah whispered, turning herself slowly to try to find the source of the noise. As always, she saw nothing._

_"Because, dear one," It said, and this time, she could tell it was a man's voice. "You have a great and powerful darkness residing within you. I can sense it just as plain as day. Why can't you? Why haven't you even tried to cast a simple spell yet?"_

_"Because I am not what you say I am." Rebekah spat, her eyes narrowed. He appeared to her then, his face hidden by a cloak. He was tall - though, being short herself, of course he was - and thin, and something seemed… Off about him. She just couldn't place her finger on it. Slowly, without even lifting his feet, he glided toward her, and Rebekah could do nothing but tremble in fear._

_"But you are." He said softly, but his tone was nothing like it'd been before. "You have an incredible gift. It's all there, running through your veins with your blood. You're special. But," He reached up with his right hand, the tips of his fingers just barely touching the skin of her cheek. It was a sickly sort of light grayish color, the hand, and it took everything Rebekah had in her to not flinch away from it. "You must come to trust me, young one. I will never harm you, if you do what I say. I'd have no reason to do so. If you do not help me, though…"_

_"You'll what? Kill me?" She said, and though she'd meant for her voice to come out sounding strong and brave, it came out wavering and weak._

_"Well… I could, but where would the fun in that be?" If she'd been able to see his face - surely as ugly as she found his skin - Rebekah knew he'd be smiling at her. "I have other ways of making you suffer, girl."_

_"Then do it." She retorted, standing up straighter. She was terrified, yes, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and hide, but she could not. Rebekah knew that, despite the fear she felt, she had to stand up to him. She did not know why, but she a faint inkling that if she were to do things for this man that bad things would come about. She knew she had to have courage, but looking at him, it was hard._

_"Oh no, my dear, not yet. I cannot harm you here, and even if I could… It'd simply be better to do it in person." A real chuckle bubbled up from his throat, and Rebekah grimaced. These dreams… They always, always, started out the same way, with him asking repeatedly for her to kill some boy, but then he'd be there for real, and they'd carry on like this until she woke. Every single bloody time. "It'd be more permanent that way."_

_"Then come and find me! What's the use in interrupting my dreams? Why are you trying to make me believe that I am something that I am not?"_

_Another laugh. "Rebekah, you are nothing if not stubborn. I'll convince you one day that you are, indeed, a strange little witch, one of the strongest in your generation. Until then…" He trailed off, patting her cheek with his inhuman-looking hand. "I'll be returning every night. As it is, I must go. Good night, my chosen heiress. Think of what I have said and become what I know you will be in the future."_

_Rebekah glared after the man as he turned and glided away from her. When he was but a few meters away, he dissipated into a wispy gray mist, and the darkness fell once more. As always, she was confused. Why did he want her? She was simply a normal ten-year-old girl. She had normal friends, went to a normal school to learn to read and write and do math, and came home to a normal family. She was not a witch._

_But, as she stood there, waiting for her real self to wake up, Rebekah found herself wondering;_

_If he wasn't telling the truth, why was this strange man visiting her every night, claiming she had some huge destiny hanging over her head? She just didn't see it._

_One thing was for certain, though;_

_She definitely was not going to kill anybody._


End file.
